1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to shields and, more particularly, to shields for water or paint spraying type applications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, when a plant required misting, or an object required spraypainting, the object in question would have to be either moved, so that nothing near it would be hit by the unused portion of the spraying liquid, or it would be necessary to use some sort of dropcloth to prevent the areas in the vicinity of the object being sprayed from being undesirably hit with the excess spraying liquid. Yet, either solution (moving the object or covering the other areas) resulted in a waste of the spraying liquid being used, plus possibly the need to move the object to be sprayed.
A need existed to provide a shield that could both catch the unused sprayed liquid for possible reuse and also stop the sprayed unused liquid from damaging other objects or surfaces in the immediate vicinity of the object being sprayed, without necessitating removal of any of the objects near it, or the object to be sprayed.